


Beneath Cold Seas

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Supernatural Elements, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're creatures out of legend and they shouldn't exist, but they do and Pete knows if he doesn't escape they'll drag him back under the waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Cold Seas

Pete is moving fast; as fast as he can, the boat skimming across the open sea. The boat hits the waves, riding them as a surfer would, even though Pete really has no idea what he’s doing. Until recently he’d only even been on larger ships and ferries. Nothing as small as this. But needs must. The water splashes the side of the boat, making it rock and Pete braces his feet trying to keep steady. 

The water thrown up splashes against him, chilling his bones but he doesn't care. Pete tries not to think about the creatures following behind, their bodies parting the waves like a knife through butter. All he can hope is that he'll reach dry land before they catch up with him. 

They're creatures out of legend and they shouldn't exist, but they do and Pete knows if he doesn't escape they'll drag him back under the waves. Back to their cruel city, a place he never knew existed until Patrick took him there. Patrick - who is now sharp teeth and claws, his body glinting with scales. Patrick, who wants nothing more than to bind Pete to him for eternity. Whether Pete wants it or not.


End file.
